Mimi
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Mimi (ミミ Mimi) |- |'Age:' 15 |- |'Race/Species:' Water Demon |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Light Blue(Normal form)/Grayish Blue(Human form 2') |- |'Eye Color: Red(Normal form)/Brown(Human form 2') |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Favourite Color: Light Blue |- |'Image Song:' Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku, Yami no Baroque |- |'Hobbies:' Singing with Sheshe |- |'Favourite Flower:' Marigold |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Sheshe (sister) |- |'Friends:' Sheshe, Lucia, Hanon, Rina(Only becomes friends with the mermaids in anime) |- |'Enemies:' Gaito, Mikeru |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Noriko Shitaya |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |} "So true!/Hontoda yo ne!"- ''Mimi's signature catchphrase in Episode 27 '''Mimi '(シスターミミ Shisutā Mimi) is an antagonist in the Mermaid Melody series. Mimi and Sheshe are thought to be lovers and in some cases this is true, in the manga, they are. Mimi is the younger sister of Sheshe. Mimi is a mercenary of Gaito, and not in love with Gaito like the Dark Lovers. Mimi is more of a follower of Sheshe, and in their song, she sings the chorus. Their song causes pain to mermaids. Like her sister, Mimi is also transformed by Gaito's spell, and her true form is a blue demon anglerfish. In the anime she becomes friends with the Mermaid Princesses, and cries when she finds out her friends are the Mermaid Princesses. History Mimi is the youngest sister from the Black Beauty Sisters. She and her sister first appeared in Episode 27, almost succeeding in capturing the mermaid princesses as they were immune to their songs before. They had captured Karen until Lucia, Hanon and Rina rescued her by singing their newest song Kizuna. After Episode 28, Mimi and her sister continued to work for Gaito, they were not worried about getting replaced or punished as Gaito has always trusted them. Until episode 48, when Mimi had insulted Gaito by saying something mean about Sara and he slapped her.Sheshe suggested that they steal Noel and Coco's pearls and act on their own. They also hypnotized the Dark Lovers to help them capture the mermaid princesses. They almost succeeded until Aqua Regina gave the four the new song Kodou. They asked Gaito for help but he was very angry at them so he turned them back into anglerfish. Fortunately, they were revived/turned back into water demons in Episode 54 by their new boss Mikeru. Mikeru also gave them a new song Yami No Baroque, even more powerful than their former song. Mimi and her sister were not as carefree and arrogant as before. They were scared of getting turned back into anglerfish and returning to the dark sea, Mimi tries to relieve stress sometimes by popping bubble wrap. In Episode 79, after messing up their latest plan to capture the mermaids.Sheshe scolds Mimi for their failure and her clumsiness. They got into a fight and Mimi ran away after Sheshe said she wish she never had a sister like Mimi. ''She goes on land to try and find the mermaid princesses on her own Mimi then ran into Lucia. in Pearl Piari. Mimi told the mermaid princesses about her "rivals", Lucia, Hanon and Rina encouraged her to fight her "rivals" and don't give up no matter what. After accepting the advice from her new "friends", she decides to fight the mermaid princesses on her own. She got to sing her own solo version of Yami No Baroque. but since their songs don't harm mermaids if they don't sing them together, it had no effect on Lucia, Hanon and Rina. She tries to fight back even after the mermaid songs were making her lose strength. Eventually, she couldn't stand the songs anymore and floated away after getting attacked with the mermaid's Love Shower Pitch and almost dying. Luckily, Sheshe who was watching the scence happen from far away and came to her rescue. Sheshe was very angry at the mermaid princesses for hurting Mimi and used the ball of light to create water tornados to attack them. But Mimi soon fainted, Sheshe was very worried and left to heal her. Sheshe took Mimi to the bottom of the ocean and used the ball of light to heal Mimi. Knowing this would get Sheshe punished by Mikeru, Mimi told Sheshe to not heal her. But Sheshe did not care whether they get punished or not,as long as they are with each other. The episode ends with Mimi crying and hugging Sheshe tightly. In Episode 85, Mimi started to realise that her friends were the mermaid princesses. When she saw the mermaid princesses turn back into their human forms. She burst into tears at the fact that the first friends, she had ever made were the mermaid princesses. She quickly left out of guilt and sadness, leaving Sheshe confused and startled. Sheshe later found Mimi sitting by herself and asking her what happened. Mimi just told her that she can't fight them anymore. Unfortunately, Fuku interrupted them before Mimi could explain to her sister what happened. Fuku taunted and explained to them that ''he had never trusted them from the start,and they were only intended as sacrifices all along. Mimi and Sheshe were very shocked, When Mikeru confronted them about it. Mimi pleaded Mikeru to only "punish" her and spare Sheshe. She comforted Mimi and told her that even though they aren't going to win, they will show him the power of the Black Beauty Sisters. ''Mimi agreed and they sang their first song Kuro No Kyousoukyou. Mikeru began panting and screaming in pain. He opened up his wings and absorbed the Black Beauty Sisters. Sheshe and Mimi screamed as they were being absorbed. Sheshe and Mimi screamed as they were being absorbed. But Mimi managed to confessed about how ''she feels the happiest when she is singing with Sheshe. Sheshe said that she had felt the same way also. They shared one last hug as their life energy was getting absorbed into Mikeru. Mimi told Sheshe that if they were ever reborn, she wants to introduce some friends to her, Sheshe joked about when Mimi had made friends like that. Mimi added that if she had met her friends, she would be shocked. Sheshe simply replied that she would want to meet them too. Those were their last words after Mikeru absorbed them. Sheshe and Mimi made one last appearence in Episode 91 and they sang Legend Of Merrmaid with the rest of the entire cast. But it is still unknown whether they were revived by Aqua Regina after Mikeru returned to The Ancients, or were still dead. Personality Mimi has a rather childish and cute personality compared to her older sister. Often shown blushing and gasping whenever Sheshe touches her (They are shown to have somewhat of an incestuous relationship) and plays with bubble wrap to relieve stress. Mimi is a bit masochistic as she can become very excited when she and her sister are about to cause a tsunami,destroy buildings,harm the lives of people etc, she also blushes when experiencing pain from the mermaids' songs(Especially in Episode 35),and gets excited when thinking about Mikeru punishing her in Episode 58. She can be very arrogant and just as mean as her sister when necessary. But deep down, she loves her sister very much and will do anything for her,even if it will cost her own life. Appearance Mimi has light blue hair with red eyes. She also has dark blue horns that stick out of her hair. She has ears that look like fish fins. Like her sister, she also has a yellow lure on her forehead. But her hair covers it most of the time, sometimes shown when she is singing. Mimi wears gray spiked bracelets on her arms and a collar on her neck. She wears a blue corset with black short-shorts and has a microphone for a tail. She has two human forms. * 'Human form 1 '(Shown in Episode 68) She has human ears and red eyes. She wears a blue top with gray shorts. She still wears her spiked accessories in this form. * 'Human form 2 '(Shown in Episode 79) Her hair becomes a more grayish blue. She has human ears and her eyes are brown instead of red. She wears a black beanie and a black dress with white stripes. She also wears glasses even though she doesn't need them. Powers Besides using their songs as an attack towards the mermaid princesses, Sheshe and Mimi both have a lot of powers, Sheshe is shown to have more powers than Mimi. Sheshe And Mimi Deep Sea Flash.gif|"Deep Sea Flash!" Sheshe And Mimi Heavy Ice Breath Attack��.gif|"Heavy Ice Breath!" Sheshe And Mimi Energy Ball Attack.gif Sheshe And Mimi Detransforming From Karen And Noel.gif|Sheshe and Mimi's illusion powers Sheshe And Mimi Blowing Bubbles.gif|Blowing bubbles List of Mimi's powers: *"Deep Sea Flash" (Shown in Episode 27 and Episode 49 only) *Teleportation *Energy Balls (Shown in Episode 49) *Illusions *Causing tsunamis,tornados and storms *Blowing bubbles and thorns/spikes from her mouth (Shown in Episode 27 and Episode 59 only) *Shooting a ray of light from her hand (Shown in Episode 32 only) Gallery Mimi's gallery: Mimi/Gallery Voice Actress Mimi's voice actress is Noriko Shitaya(下屋則子) Noriko Shitaya (下屋 則子, Shitaya Noriko, born April 22, 1982 in Chiba) is a voice actress who works for 81 Produce.She is most well known for voicing Sakura Matou in the Fate/Stay Night Franchise. Coincidentally, the character Sakura also has an older sister called Rin Tohsaka who is voiced by Kana Ueda, Sara's voice actress. In 2007, Noriko Shitaya along with some other voice actresses from Mermaid Melody (Miki Tsuchiya/土屋実紀, Sheshe's voice actress, Megumi Kojima/ 小島めぐみ, Lanhua's voice actress and Sayori Ishizuka/石塚さより, Izuru's voice actress) formed a band called "Cri☆siS". Mimi's voice actresses in dubs: * English: N/A * Taiwanese: 楊凱凱 / Yáng Kǎi Kǎi * Korean: 이현주 / Hyeon-Ju Lee * French: Géraldine Frippiat * Spanish: Carmen Podio (Speaking), Marta Sam (Singing) * Greek: Κατερίνα Γκίργκις (Speaking), Βάσια Ζαχαροπούλου / Vásia Zacharopoúlou(Singing) * Italian: Tosawi Piovani (Speaking), Elena Tavernini (Singing) * Portuguese: Carla Garcia * Serbian: Мариана Аранђеловић / Mariana Aranđelović * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: הדר שחף / Hadar Shahaf * Cantonese: 林雅婷,林元春（Episode 59 - Episode 60） Triva * Although Mimi often sings with Sheshe, she sang her own solo for about 15 seconds in Episode 79. * She hates the colour pink. * She hates human food (Anglerfish that Karen cooked in Episode 68) * Mimi's signature catchphrase "Hontoda yo ne/ホントだよね/''So True" ''has appeared 71 times in total, 67 times in both season 1 and 2, 4 times in the previews. *In Episode 49 during the almost kiss scene (When Sheshe and Mimi are singing Kuro No Kyousoukyou), Mimi's face had no blush marks and was mostly likely a mistake made by the animators. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Mimi Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Demons Category:Water Demons Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Gaito's Servants Category:Sheshe Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2